This invention relates generally to a stand-up display used for advertising and related retail functions, and more particularly to such a display that expands (i.e., pops out) from a generally planar two-dimensional shape into a three-dimensional shape with a minimal amount of human intervention.
The use of stand-up displays is commonplace in the modern retail environment. In such devices, a generally portable, lightweight display is placed to attract consumer attention to a particular good or service. Visual attributes, such as life-size pictures of a celebrity endorser or the like, entice a would-be consumer to consider purchasing the good or service advertised thereon. Similarly, such displays may also be used for public service or related non-commercial information. While such displays are effective vehicles for conveying a desired message, their physical dimensions (often measuring over two feet wide by more than five feet tall) make them unwieldy and expensive to transport. To that end, folding displays have been developed that can be stored and shinned in a compact, generally two-dimensional shape and that, upon expansion, assume a three-dimensional shape when in use. In such configurations, articulating flaps, expandable box-like members, elastic bands or combinations of the above can be used such that when the display reaches its destination, one or more people can assemble the display to ready it for its intended use.
The foldable displays have certain drawbacks, despite offering additional flexibility over their nonfoldable counterparts. The complex construction of the articulating parts of some displays are such that skilled assemblers are required, sometimes in teams of two or more. In either case, such complexity increases the cost associated with the display. Accordingly, there is a need to provide foldable, stand-up displays with simple construction so that a single unskilled installer can set up the displays quickly. In addition, many such displays employ numerous discrete parts that can become separated from the displays, making effective display construction more complicated. Accordingly, there is also a need to provide stand-up displays that reduce or eliminate the number of separable parts required for assembly of the displays. Moreover, the support structure used to give rigidity to present foldable displays is often located on the rear surface of the display. Such structure can detract from the appearance of the display, especially where the display is situated such that people can see both the front and rear surfaces. Furthermore, such structure takes up additional floor space. Accordingly, there is a need for a stand-up display that also keeps much, if not all, of the articulating componentry hidden from view.